


with my bare hands

by shesthesmoke



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesmoke/pseuds/shesthesmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has big plans for Valentine's Day. Alec's body has other ideas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alantine 2016 for 0just-another-fangirl0 on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	with my bare hands

Magnus had been waiting for this Valentine's day for months. Everything was perfectly planned out. Alec had to go on a hunt late the night before, so Magnus didn't question it when he was alone in bed until close to midnight. He did question it when Alec wasn't next to him in the morning. 

“Alec?” Magnus called. No reply. He tried again. “Sweetpea?” still nothing. Magnus cocked his head. Sweetpea usually elicited a response, albeit a negative one. 

He walked into the front area, where a fuzzy blue lump was collapsed on the couch. Magnus pulled the blanket back, revealing his boyfriend. Alec was asleep, and looking more deathly pale than usual. Magnus put his hand on Alec's forehead. He was burning up. Magnus sighed. So much for his romantic plans. 

He walked over to the kitchen to make some coffee. After about ten minutes, he realized that Alec was the only reason he'd gotten a coffee machine in the first place, and he himself didn't actually know how to use it. He snapped his fingers and made the two coffees appear, reasoning to himself that Alec would never have to know. 

There was a groan, and then a thump, and then Magnus was rushing over to help Alec up.

“Mags…” Alec's voice was a hoarse whisper, “I needa… I need… the…”

“Soup?” Magnus suggested. 

Alec retched and covered his mouth. 

“Oh,” Magnus helped him up and helped him over to the bathroom.

 

After emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet, Alec felt only slightly better. He was dimly aware of Magnus calling his name.

“M-Mags… let's… let's watch a movie,” Alec begged. Magnus helped him to the couch and put on a movie. Alec couldn't see what movie it was, and he fell asleep before the opening credits even started. 

 

Alec tossed and turned, trying to get the feeling to leave his skin.

“Alec? Alec, you're having a nightmare. Wake up. It's okay.” Magnus shook Alec’s shoulder. Alec’s eyes shot open and he gasped. He leaned off the side of the couch to vomit, but nothing came out. 

“Magnus… there- spiders… there were spiders… it was just a nightmare, wasn't it?” Alec whimpered. 

Magnus pulled Alec into a hug. “It was just a nightmare, Alexander. I think it's time to go to bed.”

“I don't need to go to bed. I'll just end up having another nightmare,” Alec protested. 

“I'll nap with you. I'll fight the bad dreams off with my bare hands,” Magnus boasted. 

A sleepy smile overtook Alec’s face. “Hey,” he whispered gently, “that’s Jace’s line.”


End file.
